


A little note for you

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Hugs, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: School’s been a little rough for Peter recently, Tony notices and starts leaving little notes of encouragement





	A little note for you

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to ppkrtingle on Tumblr for letting me write this based on their wonderful head-canon

Tony looked up when he heard the lab door open, smiling when he saw Peter.  
“Hey kiddo, how was school?” He asked.  
Peter merely shrugged as he sat at his workbench and pulled out his homework without looking up.  
This had Tony frowning.  
This wasn’t like Peter at all, the kid was usually talking his ear off in excitement about something and Tony had to keep reminding him to do his homework.  
“You okay bug? You’re usually talking my ear off,” Tony said casually, going back to his project while watching Peter from the corner of his eye.  
“I’m fine,” the teen, sounding fed up and on the verge of tears.  
Hearing that Tony put his tools down and walked over, leaning against the teens bench.  
“What’s the matter bug?” 

Peter sighed and dropped his pencil, frustratedly running his hands through his hair.  
“School sucks,” the teen said, voice cracking as he buried his head in his hands.  
Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and ran his fingers through the teen’s hair.  
“You wanna talk about it?” The man asked, knowing it would be better for Peter to talk about it than bottle it up.  
The teen shook his head anyway.  
“Okay, how about we order some pizza and watch a movie first? How’s that sound?”  
“Sounds good,” the teen replied quietly, holding up his arms in a silent plea.  
With a playful eye roll the man lifted the teen and carried him to the elevator. 

A few minutes later the two were on the couch, wrapped in blankets and watching Footloose while eating pizza. Peter was snuggled into Tony’s side with his head on his chest, the man’s non greasy fingers running through his curls.  
“I bet I could dance like that,” Peter commented on the prom scene finishing his pizza slice, Tony nodded and hummed in agreement.  
“You ready to talk about what happened today?” Tony asked softly as the credits rolled.  
“I’m feeling okay now,” Peter replied quietly, playing with the hem of his t-shirt and avoiding eye contact.  
Tony shifted slightly so he could see his son better and tilt his chin up.  
“Talk to me bug.”  
Peter sighed before cuddling back into his Dad’s side.  
“I just feel like I’ve been struggling lately.”  
“How come?” The man asked, rubbing circles on Peter’s back.  
“We have a new history teacher and she seems to hate me; I feel like I’m getting too much homework, Mj’s on my ass about Decathlon practise and I just don’t wanna go to school tomorrow,” Peter told him, tears finally spilling over.  
Tony pulled Peter into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, the teen hiding his face in the man’s neck.  
“It’s okay kiddo,” he soothed as his teen sobbed quietly, letting all his stress out, “you’re gonna be okay.”  
Tony rocked the teen gently until he was feeling a little better and helped him with his homework. They made hot chocolate and hugged before heading to bed. 

The next morning Peter woke up feeling a little better and got dressed before making his way to the kitchen.  
“Morning bug,” Tony greeted, placing a plate of pancakes in front of him, “you feeling better?”  
“A little. Thanks for helping me last night,” the teen replied with a small smile.  
“Anytime buckaroo,” Tony smiled, ruffling the kid’s hair.  
Tony gave Peter another and they both ate in comfortable silence, Peter hugging his Dad before heading off to school.  
He met Ned by his locker with a smile and they walked to class together. 

By second period the teen was ready to go back home. His History teacher had taken in the homework then spent half the lesson going on about tardiness, resulting in Peter having a headache and not being able to focus properly for the rest of the lesson.  
With that thought in mind he collapsed into his seat with a heavy sigh and opened his notebook.  
Halfway through the lesson the pencil lead snapped. With an annoyed eye roll Peter reached into his bag to get a new one when he saw a small blue square. He tilted his head in confusion and pulled it out to see it was in fact a sticky note.  
‘You got this underoos’  
It didn’t say who it was from, but Peter knew that handwriting anywhere.  
His Dad.  
Smiling the teen tucked the note safely away and grabbed a pencil. His smile didn’t fade for the rest of the class. 

Lunch time rolled around and Peter walked into the cafeteria and found Ned and Mj at their usual table, the other two teens were in the middle of what looked like an argument.  
“I’m telling you, with today’s technology we could easily bring back dinosaurs,” Ned said.  
“No, it couldn’t,” Mj countered, “and why would you want to bring them back anyway?”  
“C’mon who doesn’t want a baby dino? Peter back me up here,” Ned said, turning to look at the teen next to him.  
“Yeah, I’m staying out of this one,” Peter responded with a small smile.  
The two went back to arguing as Peter pulled out his lunch bag, a smile forming when he saw another note.  
‘You’re doing great kiddo’  
The teen tucked the note safely away with the other, contently listening to his friends for the rest of the lunch hour with a smile. 

The end of the day finally arrived and after grabbing his usual from Mr. Delmar, Peter ducked into his favourite alley and started to change into his suit. Pulling out his mask the teen saw yet another note stuck to it.  
'Kick their ass buckaroo'  
With a grin Peter packed his things into his bag pulled his mask on, taking a break on his favourite rooftop to eat his sandwich.  
The teen soon swung home, in through his bedroom window and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. He changed into joggers and a hoodie before towel drying his hair.  
“Hey FRIDAY, where’s Dad?” He asked throwing his dirty clothes into the laundry basket.  
“Boss is in his lab,” the AI replied.  
“Thanks FRI,” Peter tossed over his shoulder as he ran down the hallway. 

Tony looked up and Peter jumped into his arms before he could say anything, causing him to stumble slightly as he wrapped his arms around the teen.  
“Hey to you too Spider-baby,” the man chuckled, kissing the side of his son’s head, “what’s got you so happy?”  
The teen pulled away just enough to look at his Dad with a huge grin.  
“You,” he replied, “thank you for the notes. They really helped.”  
Tony smiled softly.  
“You’re welcome kiddo.”  
They hugged tightly until FRIDAY spoke up.  
“Boss food is here.”  
“We’ll be right there,” he said, turning his attention back to his son, “how does Thai food, ice-cream and a movie sound bug?”  
“Sounds good,” Peter smiled and began babbling excitedly as his Dad carried him to the lift.  
Neither of them could stop smiling for the rest of the night. 

The next day Peter reached into his bag for his calculator for his calculus test, finding a familiar blue sticky note attached to it.  
‘Keep your head up bug and good luck, love you’  
The teen smiled and quickly tucked the note away.  
He passed his test with flying colours.  
After that whenever Peter had a rough day at school he would find a note of encouragement in his bag the next day. They always made him smile and feel like he could take on the world.  
And if the teen kept them in a scrapbook to look at when he needed to, well that was nobody’s business but his own.


End file.
